


Seal The Deal

by hellpenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Dean Winchester fucked an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "When The Levee Breaks."

“Say it,” Castiel says, his voice echoing across an empty room, across Dean like the shadow of his wings, extending outward.

Dean feels it, feels the power in those words, what the repetition would mean. He turns slowly, looks at Cas. His mouth opens as he takes steps toward the angel in his sight. “I give myself over, wholly, to the word of God and...you guys.” In his mind he feels the words gilded onto some deep part of him. He imagines them embossed in copper on his soul and almost laughs. But then Cas lays a gentle hand along Dean's jaw, fingers curling slightly into his hair. Dean swallows.

“You have made a deal before, Dean,” Cas says, and Dean's mind flashes to a dark night, a woman in red, a kiss like sin, and he knows what's coming but hopes he's wrong. “You know the ritual.” It's not a question.

“Yeah,” Dean's voice is gruff, as if he hasn't spoken in centuries, “I know how these things work.” So he leans forward a mile and touches his lips to Castiel's. It's chaste (go figure, for an angel) but a feeling of cool water washes across Dean's body, from the dry lips against his to the tips of his toes and fingers, which tingle as if his body has been asleep for years. It feels like waking up, like coming home.

Castiel is the one to pull back.

Dean's mouth is too dry. He clears his throat, asks, “Now what?”

“We will call on you when you are needed.” He winks out in a heartbeat.

'Will it be a collect call?” He asks the empty night. His voice wavers, breaks on the last word, like his heart.


	2. Your Body is a Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can see the oath Dean's sworn glow like a light beneath his skin.

“Now what?” Dean feels powerful, like he could take on a million demons with an iron knife and emerge victorious. The oath he swore surges through him like lightning, humming through his veins.

Castiel turns back to him, and for a split second or maybe a century, they do nothing but look at each other. Then Castiel steps forward, into Dean's space, and lays a hand over Dean's heart. It's shockingly intimate and innocent at the same time, like Cas is a newborn, touching a window for the first time.

“I can see it in you,” he observes, eyes roving over Dean's skin and Dean can feel it, feel his gaze like feathers dusting over his skin. “The light of God.” Beneath his hand, Dean's heart beats faster.

“What...,” Dean clears his throat, tries again, “What does it look like?” He can't peel his gaze away from Cas' face, from the naked awe writ there.

Cas brings his eyes up to Dean's again. He slides his hand from Dean's chest to his jaw, brushes his thumb over Dean's lip.

“Like gold shining through,” his voice is admiring and honest and Dean's breath hitches. He licks his lips, tongue brushing over Castiel's thumb. Castiel flicks his eyes to Dean's mouth, still wearing that awe-struck expression, and before Dean can say anything, Castiel presses a kiss to the bow of Dean's lip. “It's brilliant,” Cas sighs, breath warm against Dean's mouth. His voice is so shocked it breaks something inside of Dean's chest, clears a blockage, and Dean leans his head forward.

Their lips catch, pull, not quite a kiss, almost an acknowledgement of something thrumming deeper. Open-mouthed, breathing each other's breath, just touching. And then Cas mouths something, a word lost to the silence between them as they press forward and fall into each other's space.

Dean reaches up with both hands to Castiel's face, deepens the kiss, inhales. His body thrills with power and desire, the words of the oath shifting across his skin as his mouth connects with Castiel's.


	3. Chained to a Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he swears his oath, Castiel takes them to a room to celebrate.

He blinks and everything shifts, somehow, light burning into his eyelids, and when he opens his eyes they're in a room, nondescript, and Dean has a second to think chained to a comet, yeah before Castiel slides his hands beneath Dean's shirt and over the smooth muscle there, hands that have touched him in the darkest of his despair, pulled him inside out and outside up, held him up to freedom and mortality and the bright burning light of life. Castiel touches him now like he is a work of art, a statue, carved by the brilliant and loving hands of an adoring artist

\--the Lord's creation, whom The Lord grafted out of clay, whom The Lord bent down and breathed life into his lips and filled his lungs with sacred air--

Dean inhales Castiel's breath like a drowning man, like he was suffocating before and only just began living, glowing with the Light of God underneath the careful hands of the angel that saved him from perdition.


	4. Unorthodox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel murmurs the words of the oath into Dean's skin.

When he is naked and spread out on the bed, Castiel, having slowly unwrapped him like a communion offering, does not stop smoothing his hands over Dean's skin, like he can read the words writ there in an ancient holy script. He bends down and moves his lips across the plane of Dean's chest, the angle of his hips, the hollow of his neck, muttering the language that binds Dean to heaven. Dean moans under his touch, twists and arches and closes his eyes, feeling like light is pouring from his skin as Castiel licks into the dip of his thigh and hums a Word that leaves Dean shaking and gasping

“Cas--” His words are choked off as Castiel slides his mouth over Dean's dick, humming in a forgotten tongue that is less like words and more like song. Dean arches off the bed with a moan as the Words slide through him, golden and pure and glowing hot. “Cas, I'm going to-” And he comes, Cas swallowing down his offering like a prophet receiving visions.

There is a brief instant in Dean's orgasmic delirium when he thinks he sees light flash in Castiel's eyes and the imprint of black wings encircling the room, and then he's lost in heavenly bliss, Castiel's pretty mouth stretched obscenely around his dick.


	5. Smited, I mean...er...Smitten. Smitten? Smitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-"Induction Ceremony," Dean questions Castiel's alternative methods.

When he comes back to himself, Castiel is watching him, dusting light fingers across his ribcage, circling his heart.

“I didn't know angels were allowed,” he starts, stumbles as Castiel meets his eyes, “You know. A sin, and all that jazz. Lust, sex with men...”

“I do not lust, Dean Winchester. You are a creation of Our Lord, fit of worship. I was admiring his work.”

“So that's what they're calling it these days.” His throat feels oddly tight. Fit of worship. Yeah, that's him. “And the...uh, other one?”

“This?” Castiel props himself up on an elbow and leans in to press a kiss to Dean's lips. “Jesus kissed his disciples on the mouth. There is nothing wrong with expressing love. It is another facet of our Lord's design.”

“I'm glad he sees it that way. Because in the next hour or so, I'm going to fuck an angel, and I'd prefer not to be smited.” He rolls over and presses Castiel into the sheets, hand sliding down to hold his hip, thighs spreading Castiel's as Cas' eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

“The correct tense of 'to smite' is 'be smitten',” Castiel manages to get out before Dean closes his mouth over him.

“Smitten, whatever,” Dean growls and grinds into the warmth beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to decide on a name for Dean's other brain when you're writing about angels. Would Cas say 'penis'? Does that sound too clinical for porn? Would he say 'dick'? Does that sound too slangy? 'Cock'? Too Dirty? Would he use a purple-prose metaphor that makes Dean groan (and then Dean would groan for an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT MATTER?)


End file.
